


What's In A Name

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, besides to tease you for your crushes, what are brothers for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Atin is *not* Sev's boyfriend.





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> These speech-only fics are really addicting, I'm having a lot of fun with them! Fic based on [this](http://izzysuniversestuff.tumblr.com/post/160412964730/sevscrushonatinisnotacrushthankyoujpg) art by izzysuniversestuff over on tumblr!

“Atin’s at the console.”

“Alright, I’m going down there, stop checking out your boyfriend and cover me.”

“He’s not-”

“Of course not.”

“Not you too, Fixer.”

“Will all of you just focus on the mission?”

“Boss, come on, you know it’s true!”

“It’s not true-”

“Then what is he?”

“I’m still going in, are you watching me or not?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Aw, Sev, come on now, that’s just uncalled for.  It’s okay to have feelings about people, you know.  Just ‘cause it’s Atin-”

“The only feeling I have is that I’m shoving a boot up your shebs the second we’re out of here.”

“You love me.  And Atin.”

“I  _ don’t _ \-  Don’t give me that look, Scorch.”

“I’m wearing my bucket, Sev.  Sounds like someone’s projecting.”

“Kriff, we’re in the middle of a mission-”

“I’m not  _ projecting _ .  Do you even know what that means?”

“Of course I do.  Some of us read things besides mission reports and regs manuals in our spare time.”

“He’s right.  You are projecting.”

“I hate you both.  Boss, can we leave them here?”

“I’m leaving you all here if you don’t shut the hells up and get to the extraction point.”

“Aww Boss, don’t be like that.”

“ _ Now _ .  Tell Sev’s boyfriend to get there too.”


End file.
